


The Waves Stirred by the Wind

by quwinto



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quwinto/pseuds/quwinto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laertes always liked a challenge. And Horatio is not one to back down. Hamlet just loves attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Waves Stirred by the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimkirkk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimkirkk/gifts).



> Based off this prompt: modern high school au hamlet ot3 horatio and laertes competing for who's the better kisser (bonus points if horatio and laertes end up settling it themselves)

It’s useless to try to get any work done with Laertes and Horatio on either side of him. Once they entrap Hamlet, the two always start lavishing him with affection. Laertes is pulling aside the collar of Hamlet’s uniform, pressing soft kisses and occasionally brushing his teeth against his neck, while Horatio is rubbing distracted circles onto the knuckles of Hamlet’s left hand and kissing the pale skin there. Hamlet sets down his book, surrendering to the onslaught.  

He can feel Laertes grin into his neck and Horatio’s hands skid up his arm to unbutton his collar. Laertes’s calloused hand turns Hamlet’s head to face him.

Laertes kisses like the sea. He’s always moving, diving deeper and backing off like waves on a beach, dragging Hamlet’s lips back in between his teeth, his hands cradling Hamlet’s face.

 Horatio makes a sound from behind him, and Hamlet feels arms drape over his shoulders and hands resting on his (exposed) chest (when did Horatio unbutton the rest of his shirt) and Horatio’s chapped lips are moving along Hamlet’s collar bone insistently, demanding attention. Hamlet stutters out a word of protest and Laertes swings one leg over Hamlet’s hips to climb onto his lap and kiss him more earnestly. Horatio huffs behind him and mutters something that sounds vaguely like “cheater” and Laertes breaks away from Hamlet to toss a shit eating grin Horatio’s way.  

“What? Angry you didn’t do this first? Obviously I’m better. I’m already on top of him,” Laertes is always one to gloat and Horatio just hmphs as Laertes smoothes his hands down Hamlet’s chest. 

“Are you honestly turning this into a competition?” Hamelt sounds exasperated as he glances between Laertes’s and Horatio’s sheepish grins. 

“My God, this is a competition. Oh my God. You are the biggest idiots in the universe. I told you not to drag me into your stupid games.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Laertes and Horatio both say immediately.

 “Yes it is. You’re both immensely stupid, and I need to do homework. Let me up.” 

“You can’t leave, we still haven’t figured out a winner.” Horatio rolls his eyes at Laertes’s attempt to get Hamlet to stay. Hamlet pushes Laertes off his lap and stands, picking up his fallen book in the process.  

“Fight each other directly, not through me, you big idiots.”  Laertes sticks his tongue out at Hamlet’s back and Horatio fists one hand in Laertes’s shirt and pulls him forward, his other hand on the back of Laertes’s head. 

Horatio kisses like the wind; a constant, moving pressure with small variations, a bite here, a flick of the tongue there. He and Laertes tangle together, their limbs becoming a mess as Laertes leans too far into Horatio and he subsequently threads his fingers through Laertes’s hair. They fumble to unbutton shirts and touch and kiss each other’s skin, Horatio panting as Laertes sucks bruises onto his chest and biting Laertes’s shoulders in retaliation. Laertes sits back on Horatio’s hips, his hands balanced on his boyfriend’s chest. 

“I think I win.” 

Hoartio rolls his eyes. 

“In your dreams.”


End file.
